


Draw the line

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Nudity, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Well, you didn’t say it wasn’t a live drawing you have to do,” she teased, shrugging the robe off fully and tossing her beautiful curls over her shoulders. She smirked as he continued to stare at her, pencil forgotten as it dangled between his slack fingers.“I’m not drawing you naked,” he muttered, finally shaking himself out of his thoughts of what he wanted to be doing with her right now. “People are going to look at this, you know.”





	Draw the line

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 11 - drawing each other

“You’re not taking this seriously!” Jon grumbled, although his annoyance at Sansa's sweet 'draw me like one of your French girls' was clearly faltering as his eyes remained fixed on her exposed chest.

She pouted her perfect pink lips, the robe still hanging over her elbows as she raised a challenging eyebrow at him, knowing full well his protest was rather weak.

“Well, you didn’t say it wasn’t a live drawing you have to do,” she teased, shrugging the robe off fully and tossing her beautiful curls over her shoulders. She smirked as he continued to stare at her, pencil forgotten as it dangled between his slack fingers.

“I’m not drawing you naked,” he muttered, finally shaking himself out of his thoughts of what he wanted to be doing with her right now. “People are going to look at this, you know.”

Sansa giggled, perching herself up on the swiveling chair by the breakfast counter, crossing one long leg over the other, the brief second of movement enough to give Jon the tiniest glance of her cunt. He shifted in his chair, frowning down at the paper in his lap as though it was to blame for his horniness right now.

“I never said it was for your art class,” she commented lightly, leaning back on her elbows, causing her body to arch temptingly towards him. “Maybe it’s just for you baby.”

“Couldn’t you just send me a dirty pic instead?”

“Oh Jon,” she chuckled, uncrossing her legs slowly, leaving Jon a helpless, gaping mess as his eyes rake over her exposed flesh. “Real life is always better.” She hopped off the chair, her hips wiggling exaggeratedly. “Like this, you can do whatever you want with me.”

“Get on the couch,” he growled, pointing a shaking finger towards the furniture in question.

Sansa did so, lying on her stomach and batting her eyes with false innocence as she looked at him again. Jon inhaled sharply, her satisfied smirk having far too much of an effect on him.

“On your back,” he commanded, standing to watch her follow the order. “Good girl.”

He arranged her body to his liking, a smirk of his own forming when he shifted her right leg up onto the back of the couch, leaving her pretty pink cunt perfectly exposed and her face flushed a delicious shade of pink.

“Now,” he muttered, picking up the pencil again. “Let’s see how long you can last.”

She raised her eyebrows, her teeth biting into her bottom lip in that false portrayal of innocence again. Right before her hand moved from its position above her head, slowly tracing down the shape of her curves until her fingers brushed the fiery curls guarding her sweetest place.

“How long will you last?” she taunted, dipping her fingers lower.


End file.
